Dungeons
Dungeons are dangerous places where you may encounter traps, monsters, or treasure. The dungeons are divided into various stages. After completing one stage, you may choose to go on to the next stage or leave the dungeon. If you leave the dungeon, you will keep any treasure that you have found. If you choose to go to the next stage and you are killed, you will lose all of the treasure that you have gathered. Dungeons may be explored at any time before 2 NT, after this time it is forbidden to explore any dungeon. Certain items allow you to avoid monster battles, avoid traps, increase your skill level, or increase your XP gain during a dungeon. Other items boost your defense attack and HP during a boss battle. Note: A Prince/Princess may enter anything 5 stars and under, while a king/queen may enter anything. Treasures While exploring a dungeon, you may pick up a treasure chest. The chest will be divided among the group members. The items are divided at random, so some people in your party might not get any if their aren't enough treasures. If you don't survive through the whole dungeon you will lose all the treasure, as well as XP, you have already gained, so be careful. Partners During exploring you have the option to bring along any two stand by characters in the area, or to join any ongoing explorations. Good friends and partners may also be asked or ask you to go to one of these three dungeons: Rabidfang Forest, Old Town Ruins, or Tunnel Remains. If you have a partner with you they will fight alongside you, each getting a turn, however at the end of each stage there is a small chance they will leave. Any treasure you earn will be split between everyone, so the more partners you have, the less treasure you will earn. Ihm Using deluxe services you may choose to travel with an Ihm, they will count as one partner and help out in the dungeons. While an Ihm is actively with you, chests will be found more easily which means you'll get more treasure. Forest Forest Trail * ☆ * All people may enter Deep woods * ☆☆ * Adults and older may enter Rabidfang Forest * ☆☆☆ * Adults and older (no travelers) may enter Gehnna Forest * ☆☆☆☆☆ * Military and Veteran members may enter Miasma Forest * ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ * Guardsmen and Veterans may enter Mt. Dhorme Side Tunnel * ☆☆ * Adults and older may enter Tunnel Remains * ☆☆☆ * Adults and older (No travelers) may enter The Cave of No Return * ☆☆☆☆☆ * Military and Veterans may enter Warlock Cave * ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ * Mountain corp and Veterans may enter Old Town Old Town Ruins * ☆☆ * Adults and older may enter Ruins of Old Town * ☆☆☆ * Adults and older (no travelers) may enter Ruins of Carnet * ☆☆☆☆☆ * Military and Veterans may enter Forbidden Ruins * ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ * Scholar Association and Veterans may enter Deluxe Service Bagwell Forest * ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ * King/Queen, Dragoon, and Veterans Vorgo Forest * ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ * Player Character Category:World Neverland: Elnea Kingdom